


Baby Harry

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Baby Harry arrives.The family is elated.Hope you like itt :)))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"JAMES POTTER!” Lily cried, at the mention of his full name, James bolted right up from his sleep and looked at his screaming wife. “Lily? Why are scream-?!”, “IT’S THE BABY, JAMES!” she cried more and huffed, her stomach was swollen, as James looked from that belly to her, he did the only thing he knew. James was taught how to call people through phones by Lily an year ago.   
That person, called… Sirius.  
“PADS!” He shouted from one end. “What?!” Sirius grunted and his voice indicated that he had been cuddling nicely next to Moony(Remus). “PADS GET THE FREAKING ST. MUNGOS HERE!” he screamed while Lily held her belly tightly beside him. “What? What’s the matter, mate?” Sirius yawned. At the question, James replied one sentence, which was like an electric shock to even the asleep(kind of) Remus. “OPERATION FAWN ALERT”.  
“WHAT?!” Remus’ surprised voice trailed through the phone. “Alright mate.” Sirius got up, “we’ll be getting the ambulance.”, “TELL REMUS TO-“ Lily huffed and talked on the other end, “to what, Evans?!” James asked her frantically. “-TO BRING HIS STASH OF CHOCOLATE!” and with this order. The four people started to hurry about their houses.

Some nanoseconds later(in Sirius’words), the family gathered at St. Mungos. An emergency vehicle was called at Godric’s Hollow, Lily was slowly helped in by the nurses and her husband and friends. She was totally tired. James held her hand tightly and had reassured her that everything was goin to be fine. He also had kissed her which calmed her spirits. “It’ll be fine.” Remus said while he wiped off Lily’s sweat from her forehead. Sirius meanwhile drove the vehicle with such a force that the healers obliged to stay away from the wheel. Some of them even put protection charms around the vehicle.   
Soon, they reached, Lily almost bit James when the vehicle came to halt. The stretcher was laid and Lily was taken inside the room hurriedly. “Leave it to us.” The doctor’s words were echoing through the empty hospital hall. And the three were left outside, with a screaming Lily and some doctors in the room.  
James sat on the bench near the room, ruffled his hair, beads of sweat trickled down his face. “She’ll be fine mate.” Sirius said, the three of them were exhausted by all fuss. Sirius and Remus sat on the either side of their friend.  
“I kno it would be alright.” James said and Remus took out the chocolate pack, “being prepared.” Said moony and Prongs and Padfoot smiled. “Then what are you afraid of?” Sirius asked,   
James inhaled some air, “I am.. scared..” James started and both Remus and Sirius looked at him.   
“Yes?”  
And by burying his face in his hands, James said.  
“What if the baby has antlers or something?!” 

Remus and Sirius stopped for moment. They looked from each other to their conflicted friend. And they burst out laughing.  
“What?!” James asked as his friends couldn’t stop.  
“Wait- a sec-“ Sirius huffed and gasped for breath.  
“James?! The hell with your mind!” And joined Moony to laugh again. James turned red and smiled a bit once he realised his question. 

Some min later, the doctor opened the door, from inside, the three could here crying noises, but tiny crying not the crying adults did. The doctor looked at James. “Congratulations Mr. Potter! It’s a boy!” He cried, then congratulated the father and left them to be.   
“I WANT TO MEET HIM!” With this, James, Remus and Sirius barged in the hospital room.


	2. Baby Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :)))

"WHAAAA!” The crying echoed throughout the hospital ward for some moments. The three saw Lily cradling a little human in her hands, soon the baby stopped crying and opened his eyes to look at his momma. “Evans!!” Cried James.  
Let me get this straight, both were married for almost two years, yet, James loved to call her wife ‘Evans’ for he loved how she blushed at the mention of it. With Sirius and Remus at his tail he rushed forwards towards the bed on which Lily rested with a baby in her hand. “Hey little fella.” Lily whispered to her baby.   
Sirius leant against the while wall and beamed while Remus helped his bestie with some chocolate. Meanwhile this, James stood as still as a statue, with his eyes wide open, his jaw fallen and himself shaking. “Eva-“ he gulped, “Lily?” He spoke slowly and she looked at him, with some chocolate at the tip of her lips. “James…” She started and held the baby at a distance James could see him. Even though she held the baby in sight of his father, the boy had started to love his mom’s fiery red hair, his little fingers where already brushing against the tips of it, and then the baby cooed gently as the strand touched his cheeks.   
This melted James’ heart, tears streamed through his eyes as he held the baby himself. The baby was in a blanket, royal blue one. He had a copper skin tone like his papa, his fingers were so tiny, that James couldn’t help but squeal with delight as his son touched his papas cheeks for the first time. He had all of their features, and his eyes, they were the most beautiful, green in colour. Just like Lily’s. While yhe baby moved his fingers on James’ cheeks, his papa spoke, “Hey son,” the three in the room, looked at James, for they had first time seen him melt so deeply, “you’ve got your momma’s eyes.” He finished and nuzzled him closer. “Hey mate.” Sirius patted and supported his friend from loosing his balance. “Here,” James handed his son to Padfoot.   
Well, now, the baby looked fond of him at the very sight. For he played with his long curly locks and giggled whenever Sirius brushed his cheek.   
Lily and Remus smiled at each other and Sirius walked up to them. “Cant leave anyone out.” He handed the baby to Remus. At first, Remus was shaking but as a calming pat came from his bestie, he held the baby in his arms. “Oh merlin.” Remus said and started to tear up. Sirius pecked gently on his forehead and the baby cooed at the sight of his er.. you can say 2nd pair of parents   
Then Remus carefully gave him back to Lily. The baby instantly put his focus on his mom’s hair again, his green eyes shining mischievously.   
James sat down beside his wife, “I love you,” he said and kissed her on the cheek, Lily turned red. Soon James started to wipe off the chocolate on her lips by his fingers. A moment passed when the four enjoyed playing with the Baby.  
“Wait!” James said, as the baby was just falling asleep, “what about the name?” The three looked intently at one another, “I’ve decided it.” Lily said slowly and her husband looked at her. Like _tell me his identity!!_ “Harry.” She said and the sleepy baby cooed softly. “Think he loves it.” Remus said and he put some choco bars Lily didn’t see. “It’s James’ grandpa’s name, I saw it once, and I loved it!” She beamed and James smiled.  
“Alright then.” Sirius started, “an invisible toast to Harry James Potter!” They all raised their hands as if they had glasses in them.  
“And now,” James spoke, he looked towards Lily and she nodded. “What?” Sirius asked as Moony still pecked on the snack. “Me and Lily,” he started, “have decided that Sirius Black, shall be my child’s godfather!”   
At the mention of this, maybe Sirius might’ve exploded, he felt so happy, he literally cried! “So you- you mean-?!” He croaked, “yes mate,” James said, “you are his- er- Dogfather.” And all of em burst out laughing.  
“I swear I’ll protect him at any costs!” Sirius promised as he hug his bestie. The moment was going happy, for they chatted about ideas of impressing baby Harry, “well the couple needs a lil time then!” Sirius said and took Remus by hand, so as to give the family some time, once they were out, Remus looked grim and confused.  
“What’s the matter moony?” Sirius asked,   
“Something’s bothering.”  
“Full moon again?”  
“No. It’s-“ he said and swallowed, “where is Peter?”   
“Peter?”  
“Didn’t we call him for help after James’ alert?”  
“Yeah we did so.”   
“He didn’t pick up, did he?” Asked Remus,  
“No. Reckon he’s sleeping?” Sirius said with a confused gesture.  
“Yeah maybe” said Remus and both stared at the starry sky through the hospital window.


End file.
